Kiss The Girl
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: This is a songfic using the song “Kiss the Girl” from the Little Mermaid, which is sung by No Secrets on the Disney Mania CD. This is TAKARI. If you do not like the T.K./Kari coupling don’t get mad at me. If you don’t either don’t read or change


Told you I'd be back!

Description- This is a songfic using the song "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid, which is sung by No Secrets on the Disney Mania CD. This is TAKARI. If you do not like the T.K./Kari coupling don't get mad at me. If you don't either don't read or change the names, okay?

Dedication- This fic is dedicated to TogetherAgain. Thank you for the review you gave me on my first songfic. You gave me the confidence boost I needed to write another one. This is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer- Here we go again: I don't own Digimon, this song, the person who writes it, or the movie or CD it's on. (Well I do have a copy of both but you know what I mean.)

Setting- This fanfiction will take place shortly after the second season's end. The actual setting is on a pond in the park. T.K. is taking Kari for a rowboat ride. They are under a weeping willow. If you've ever seen the movie it's basically the same as in that. 

The spelling in the song parts may be incorrect but I wanted to leave it as it is in the song.

"."=Talking

'.'=Thoughts

*.*=Song Lyrics

(A/N)=Author's Note

****

Kiss The Girl

Sha-la-la-la Oh, my my  
Kiss the girl, mmm wow  
  
*There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl*

T.K. and Kari were out on the pond in the park. T.K. had rented a rowboat. The sun has just begun setting and twilight was surrounding them. They were sitting in silence, which was weird, but it was a comfortable silence. Kari was too busy watching the scenery, and T.K. was too busy watching Kari, who was sitting at the other end of the boat. Even though she was his best friend he liked her as more than a friend. He didn't know why he felt like this, only that he did.

*Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl*

T.K. didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know the right words. The only other way to let her know his feelings was a gesture. No more than that. To him this would be a lot more than just a simple gesture. It was a kiss. One that would reveal his feelings and, hopefully, hers. But one thing was nagging him: What if she didn't like him in that way?

*Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna miss the girl  
  
Hey boy come here  
Kiss the girl*

T.K. debated with himself over the issue. 'Well, I'll wait. If I get the perfect chance then I'll go for it. But it'll have to be perfect timing. After all, this way I'm not really giving up, but still I doubt I'll get a perfect chance.'

*Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You gotta be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna miss the girl*

'Wait this is perfect!' T.K. thought as the boat drifted under a weeping willow's branches and the two found themselves enclosed in its limits. Not only was it beautiful in the fading light, but it also cast the boat and the two people residing within it, in a romantic glow. He stopped the boat from moving out of the tree's boundaries and just let it float peacefully inside the willow.

*Sha-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
It's saying kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
The music say  
You gotta kiss the girl*

Kari turned her head to look at T.K. and their eyes met. They just looked at each other while listening to the music the twilight creatures made. It was a wonderfully, sweet melody setting the mood for what T.K. was planning.

*Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna miss the girl  
  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
Oh, my my  
You gonna kiss the girl  
You gonna miss the girl*  


All of a sudden T.K. changed his mind. 'I can't do this. She's my best friend. And I don't want to lose her. But, I don't know how much longer I can keep this inside me. I have to do something. Maybe? I could. That might work, too. I have to do one or the other. So T.K. what's it going to be?' He made his mind up.

*Kiss the girl  
Da da da...  
You know you want to  
Go over there and kiss her*

He looked into her eyes and leaned forward. She, to his surprise, did the same. Their lips met and T.K. kissed the girl. Not just any girl, his girl.

THE END

Okay corny ending but I wasn't sure how to end it. Well I hope you liked it. Not as good as my first one in my opinion, but I tried. Please review. I accept flames WITH reason. Thanks, everyone!

Okami


End file.
